Captain's Keep
by SherlockedHeart
Summary: They found her by accident. What is a minor inconvenience for Starfleet is a life changing event for the sixteen year old girl. The crew of the USS Enterprise have their heads in the cosmos and nothing stands in the way of the Prime Directive. A little bit of carelessness reminds the fleet that there is always at least one life altered by one's actions. OC. Set between 2009 and ITD


So a bit of info before I start.

I am new to the Start Trek fanbase, and yes my introduction to it was through the 2009 and 2013 movies. I am going to try very hard with the terminology and technical terms, but it is likely I will make mistakes. I am very aware of how hardcore Star Trek fans can be- and I totally get it. Seeing the movies actually made me interested to check out where it all started, and let me just say that I am absolutely LOVING Star Trek: TOS.

Who knew Shatner was such a hottie?! Like holy cow, be still my beating heart.

Anyway, this story idea popped into my head after watching an episode of TOS. I won't say which, but I'm sure fans of the show will be able to instantly name it.

I am aware of the attitude towards OC's in Star Trek fanfiction, and I will try my best to keep mine as realistic as possible. I don't want a huge narrative dedicated to this character I've introduced- rather, I want to use her as a device to explore the wonderful range of characters already available in canon.

All that being said, I am setting this in the current universe set up by J.J. Abrams. Since it was my introduction to Star Trek, it's what comes to mind first.

Even if Shatner was a stud.

* * *

They had come upon her five months into Jim Kirk's occupation as Captain of the Enterprise.

Or, more specifically- one month into his first official mission as Captain. The previous four months were dedicated to recovery from Nero's damage.

So while the events leading up to her discovery were mildly fascinating, when compared to the rather astronomical experiences the crew of the USS Enterprise had previously endured, she was a relatively minor blip in the radar.

So to speak.

"Alriiiiight, Alpha Quadrant. Home to Vulcan, Ferenginar, and our own Earth, amongst others," Captain James T. Kirk said as he slowly paced the bridge, munching on an apple. "Only 25% of it has been sufficiently explored and it is our great luck to dig through the rest."

Lieutenant Uhura rolled her eyes as her commanding officer strolled past her place at the communications deck. Though Kirk had certainly proven himself capable of command, she often found he enjoyed the position a little _too _much. Especially the commanding part. There was much to be said for the good humor of his crew, who handled their vexatious Captain with great poise and discipline.

"Mr. Spock, what is our Prime Directive for this mission?" Kirk said, clearly enjoying the captive audience that was his bridge crew.

The Vulcan took a brief moment to regard his smirking Captain before answering.

"Take the next year to explore and survey new and undiscovered planets and phenomena within the Alpha quadrant," Spock said innocuously. "For now, an apparent iron-silica planet, reported to the Federation by a group of metal traders. They witnessed it when they diverged from their set flight path."

"Right you are, first officer Spock," Kirk replied, a bounce in his step. His enthusiasm was infections, despite his cocky attitude. The other officers on bridge were entertained, at the very least. Kirk, to his credit, truly was excited for this mission. Sure, it was to a planet that wasn't too far from explored space, but it was the sign of _things to come!_ Just a couple of these lame surveys and boom- deep space exploration would be up for grabs. The first ever five year mission would be his.

Just as soon as he proved to the Federation he was a worthy Captain. Which, in his own not-so-humble opinion, he totally was. He practically had them in the palm of his hand after taking down Nero.

"Sulu, what is the estimated time of arrival?"

The helmsman punched his data pad a few times. "At current warp, two days." Kirk made a face.

"Any way we could speed that up a bit?"

"Captain, our current warp is the ideal speed of all on board operations. If my calculations are correct, this is the most efficient warp for the type of mission," Spock said.

"Efficient but slow, Spockman," Kirk replied. "But eh, I'll defer to your expertise. Sulu, carry on." He settled into the Captain's chair, grimacing as a manifest appeared before his face. Spock shook the PADD slightly.

"Captain, it's been four hours since initial warp from our first survey, class L planet AX43-792-"

"Ugh, god awful name," Kirk muttered.

"-and you have yet to review the warp manifest and secondary inspection rounds," Spock said, casually holding out a PADD. Kirk brushed it aside.

"Meh, boring. I'm sure it's in order, especially if it's been in your possession." Spock retracted the manifest.

"You are not wrong," he agreed, but it is still your duty to-,"

"Keptin, we haff an anomaly," Chekov interrupted, politely nodding his head at Commander Spock. The seventeen year old ensign rapidly swiped and tapped the screen of his stellar map. Across the bridge window, the view screen blinked into place, displaying Chekov's findings.

Kirk wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. "It looks like a... gap of some kind." Chekov nodded.

"A spatial anomaly, sir. While we are in unexplored territory, my calculations indicate that zis gap has no business here."

"Mr. Chekov, the very nature of space is riddled with anomalies and the unexplained," Spock began. "I see no reason why this..." he stopped. The blinking data on the view screen suddenly warped. The gap, for lack of a better term, expanded suddenly. Kirk bit into his apple and turned in his chair. He grinned at Spock.

"See?" He pointed at the view screen. "Not boring. You should take a page outta Chekov's book. Sulu, bring us out of warp. Uhura, notify the crew."

The Entrerprise came to a full stop mid warp. The bridge was met with a familiar picture- space. The inky, unending abyss that was their pay grade. There was nothing in their sights to match the rapidly shifting diagrams running across their data screens.

"Where is it?" Sulu asked, slowly turning the ship.

"Sir, I have a transmission," Uhura announced. Her hand was pressed firmly against her earpiece. She paused, an odd look washing over her face.

"Lieutenant Uhura," Spock prompted.

"Its familiar," she replied. "But it's... different. Like an old radio frequency. I don't quite understand it."

"Keptin! Ze readings have spiked!" Cheklov interjected. But it was unnecessary. Sulu's gentle shifting of the Enterprise revealed what had set their sensors off in the first place. A shift in space, a void. It was almost as if the blackness was twisting, tearing.

As astonishing as it was, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight.

"I don't think that's good," Sulu said, already reaching for the throttle.

"I'm inclined to agree," Kirk replied, not so distant memories of a certain Romulan flooding back. He set his apple down. "Chekov, map out a course in any direction- as long as it's _away _from that thing. Sulu, full reverse. Uhura, hail any starships nearby. Give 'em a friendly head's up."

Suddenly, the hole expanded, almost as if an explosion had torn it open.

"Captain, warp is set and ready!"

"Flight path is a go!"

The ship rocked violently backward, throwing crew to their knees.

"The ship is caught in the void," Spock said, leaning over an officer's data terminal. He tapped vigorously at the screen, numbers and calculations flying across. "I don't understand- it's expanding!"

Kirk had one more moment to look out at the void before them, before it swallowed them whole.

* * *

First there was relief. After the almost crushing rocking and volleying of the Enterprise's short journey, they took solace in the fact that they weren't all dead.

Then there was the business of plotting their location within the galaxy. And a fear too, unannounced but there, drifting between them like an airborne toxin.

The last creatures to encounter a black hole were stranded in an alternate universe.

But thanks to the careful calculations of Commander Spock, it was determined that it wasn't a black hole they had traveled through, but rather a _wormhole. _

"So we can return, correct?"

"According to Mr. Chekov's data, the wormhole is still present, Captain. Logically, one would assume entering it again would return us to our previous location," Spock mused, tapping idly at his PADD.

But they didn't return immediately. For drifting lazily before them was a very familiar sight.

Earth.

An Earth without the numerous docking bays, shuttles, ports and lighthouses that usually orbited the earth.

A ground team was put together rapidly. Kirk, Spock, two men from security, and Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Well Spock, I'm shocked. I would have thought you would say to return back through the wormhole first thing."

Spock continued to check his phaser. "The prime directive is to explore unexplained phenomena, Captain. I thought this an excellent example." He paused and looked back at Kirk. "Besides, this is far from 'boring'. I'm taking a page out of Mr. Chekov's book, as per your suggestion."

"Smart ass."

"Any reason why I need to come along," Leonard McCoy asked gruffly as he strode into the transporter room. Two red shirted security officers tagged along.

"Always good to have a doctor along," Kirk said. "Besides, it'll be good to get you out of the med bay."

"I am perfectly happy in the med bay, thank you very much."

The location was chosen carefully. A moderately sized city somewhat isolated from other populations. It was a logical, calculated decision that eventually altered their lives in a small, albeit significant way.

It was five months into Jim Kirk's official captaincy. One month and three days into a year long survey mission.

But for Miri Alexander, it was forty-seven minutes into what was supposed to be a day out with friends.

Spokane, Washington was the type of place that seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. Almost in Idaho, the moderately sized city was surrounded by forest, bushland, mountains, and then nothing for hours. Once you got past the little suburbs and neighborhoods on the outskirts, it was a bit of a drive before you ended up anywhere interesting.

At least, that's how it felt to sixteen year old Miri. As far as most typical teenagers, she was probably the most typical of all. Ordinary and unassuming, Miri longed for a bit of excitement beyond her small city, just like any other teen.

Which is why on a Saturday morning, when teenagers in other cities might be sleeping in, content with the excitement just beyond their doors, Miri awoke early and took the number four bus to the Public Market.

In a town like hers, you had to make your fun. And while Miri was far from a wild child, she and her friends found the Saturday Public Market as good excuse as any to be free from the shackles of their parents and school.

Miri came from a good family. Her parents were still married, she had an older brother named Sam and one cat named Misty. They even went to church, though they were mostly going through the motions.

"God is too busy for folks like us," her father once said. "You gotta make your prayers in your own ways, not in some church."

Miri was a decent student- not straight A's like her brother, who was attending Gonzaga University, but she held her own. Science and math gave her a bit of trouble, but history and English were her forte. She wasn't exactly popular, but she had a close knit circle of friends. Truly, she was a typical teenager.

And the Public Market was supposed to be a typical Saturday. But every now and again, in the most typical city on a typical day, there can occur a most _atypical_ event.

And today was such a day.

"Miri! Over here!"

Miri craned her head over the other people exiting the bus before her. Sitting on a park bench a few feet away sat Lily McDevitt and Amanda Kerns, her two best friends. They waved her over. Miri neatly dodged the crowds of people already forming for the market and greeted her friends breathlessly.

"Have you been here for a while?"

"Nah, just got here," Lily replied. "Wanna get an ice cream?"

Miri checked her watch. "It's like nine o'clock in the morning."

"So?" Amanda replied with a grin. "Your Dad give you money?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go! Natalie Sykes said the fro-yo place down the street has some cute guys."

Miri rolled her eyes. "Natalie Sykes thinks anything of the opposite gender is cute."

Lily laughed and linked arms with her. "Well so do I, and I have a sudden hankering for a strawberry milkshake."

The trio set off brightly, giggling over nothing in particular, completely oblivious to the change in the stars above.

Captain Kirk and his team had quickly found their way to an outdoor market. They had changed from their Starfleet uniforms to street clothes, and he was thankful for doing so. Walking the streets in the technicolor outfits wouldn't exactly keep their presence secret from the locals. They weaved in and out of the market, pausing every so often to pick up a trinket that they recognized from Earth's history.

They found a newspaper, the Spokesman Review.

"September 21st, 2013," Bones read slowly. "My god, this is surreal."

Had they thought to inform Uhura of the specific date and time of their location, perhaps things would have not turned out the way they did. Uhura would have pulled the Federation historical archives. She would have seen the events that were to occur on this day and inform her Captain, who would then call for Scotty to beam them back up.

But nothing was sent back to the Enterprise. The ground team slowly separated to cover more ground.

And fate was set in motion.

"God, I could have fried an egg off your face," Amanda giggled, spooning a rather large amount of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

Miri was still quite red. She fanned herself with her free hand, making her two friends laugh even harder. "Why did you do that to me?"

"What? All we did was suggest that you and the ice cream boy go to the dance together," Lily replied innocently. Miri gave her a pointed look. "Alright, maybe we did say it _in front of _said boy. But he didn't look like he was about to object!"

The trio of girls were slowly winding their way through the numerous stalls set up in the park for the market. Vendors hawked art, beauty products, bead work, clothes and other crafts. Two rows over was the food aisle, wafting the smell of elephant ears and fried chicken throughout the whole market.

"That's how I asked Tom to the dance," Lily continued. "I just walked right up and said it. And guess what? I now have a date. You just have to assert yourself."

Miri privately thought to herself that it had more to do with Lily's generous bra size more than her assertiveness. She was a gorgeous red head with a body that had no business being on a sixteen year old girl. And she knew it too.

Miri caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror set up near a clothing stall. Where puberty had been kind to Lily, Miri was still caught somewhere in the middle. She was short, whereas Lily was tall with a model's legs. Lily's hair flowed perfectly down her back. Miri kept her wavy brown hair in a short bob, lest it turn into a rat's nest. And where Lily's eyes sparked and glowed, Miri found hers to be a bit too round and puppy dog like for her taste.

If she looked like Lily, she _would _be more assertive. Amanda seemed to follow her line of thinking and quickly changed the subject.

"Ooh look, bracelets! Let's see if we can find some matching ones." Lily and Amanda skipped off towards the stall, with Miri tailing slowly behind.

Out of nowhere, a tall man bumped into her roughly. She dropped her ice cream.

"Ouch- sorry!" she exclaimed. She knelt to the ground to pick up the dropped cone. She glanced upward. Did that man have pointed ears?

"Miri!" Amanda called.

"Oh, coming!" Miri cast one last look behind her before joining her friends.

Bones wandered aimlessly up and down the aisles, eventually losing his other shadow. Despite his reluctance to come down here, it really was a fascinating experience. This was pre-warp America. Sure they had all the records, but still. It was an entirely different sensation to actually be here, rather than watching it on archival footage.

Kirk had found a display of vintage motorcycles and was practically drooling over them. Well, they weren't really vintage at this point. One of the Harley's was brand spanking new.

Spock was collecting data, rapidly typing in his PADD as he went. He stood before a statue, some memorial of a war hero. He inputted this information, but paused momentarily when he bumped into a small person. It was a young girl. She apologized, but he quickly moved on, aware that her gaze had gone straight to his ears.

It was right about the time he began wondering how long the Captain would insist on risking interaction with the locals, when the explosion occurred.

* * *

Miri found herself clutching her side in pain as screams ripped through the air around her. Was it gunfire?

_No, an explosion._

She felt the hot asphalt beneath her palms and she struggled to get a grip on reality. The inside of her head rang with the repeating echoes of the blast heard moments before. Paper and debris floated gently from the sky.

Vision clouded somewhat by a sticky red substance, Miri rolled onto her side. Amanda lay a few feet away, unmoving.

Pain exploded from her midsection, racing upwards towards her chest and neck. She could hardly breath, hardly think. _Beginning to feel a bit cold, are we Miri?_

But there was suddenly blue. The bluest eyes she had ever seen. They appeared to be looking right through her, not truly seeing. Gold and white lights pulsated into existence and she closed her own eyes. _Is this death?_

Then darkness.

Kirk had received the transmission only moments before the explosion. The wormhole was showing signs of closing. They needed to leave immediately. But before he could give the order, a shuddering force knocked him off his feet and into the nearest stall awning.

Spock and Bones were somewhere else in the market. To his right a security officer lay dead. Jim was back on his feet in an instant, shouting orders into his communicator.

Back on the Enterprise there was similar chaos. The bridge was alive with the flurry of bodies as Sulu barked orders to his fellow crew members.

Ready for warp. Plot the course. Return the Captain.

Scotty raced back down to his engines to prep the core for the sudden exodus. An ensign was left behind to beam back the ground team. He was fully capable of such a duty, but the previous night he had engaged in some rather heavy drinking. Nursing a hangover, he peered over the transit data.

How many had been sent down again? Those were the life forms he was reading, correct? Yes! There, the captain, Spock, the doctor...

"Bring us back now!"

There was no time to second guess. Do it! Do it now!

Five forms bathed in light appeared on the transport pad. In a flash, Jim was down the two steps and out into the hall.

"Sulu get us outta here!"

The turbolift couldn't move fast enough for him. Jim burst from the lift before it had truly settled into its docking.

"Thrusters on full, maximum warp!"

Jim gripped the back of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white from the pressure. Just out the window, he could see the wormhole was steadily growing smaller.

He never would have thought that the second time a rift occurred in the universe in his presence he would be racing _towards _it, instead of from it.

But they made it through. How could they not?

Jim Kirk and the Enterprise would always come through.

There was a collective sigh of relief expunged from end-to-end of the ship as Chekov announced their coordinates. Behind them the wormhole closed, sealing off the curious case of a second Earth from the past.

Kirk settled in his chair, offering his congrats to the fine performance of the bridge crew. The entire endeavor would be an interesting addition to the mission log. And yet...

"Captain, you need to see something."

Cursing his first officer, Kirk hauled himself upright and back into the turbolift. Uhura was close behind.

"I'd like to check on Spock," she said by way of explanation.

"Even if I said no you'd do it anyway," Kirk replied, grinning at his communications officer. Uhura shrugged her shoulders as if to agree. They exited the turbolift moments later, the transporter room just ahead. Scotty arrived simultaneously, covered in sweat and grime from the engine bay.

"Cap'n, need I remind you to be gentle with tha ship? I know she's a good lady but c'mon, give 'er a break already."

Commander Spock turned at their entrance. Kirk's gaze was immediately drawn to the Vulcan's feet, where a prone form lay. Bones knelt next to the figure, gently checking vitals.

"Who the hell is that?" Kirk asked.

An ensign stood sheepishly from his control desk.

"I-I think I may have accidentally expanded the field to incorporate her into the beam..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Accidentally? I think it's pretty clear that's exactly what you did. What's your name, Ensign?"

"O'Connell."

"Well, O'Connell, do you know what-,"

"Captain, might I suggest we save reprimands for later and focus upon the issue at hand?" Spock interrupted.

Bones motioned to the remaining security officer, who crouched next to him. Carefully, they rolled the girl onto her back.

"God dammit," Bones cursed gruffly. A blood spot revealed itself upon her midsection, diffusing rapidly across the flower patterned fabric of her blouse. "We need to get her to the med bay."

Forgoing a transit board that had yet to be called for, Bones swung the unconcious girl into his arms and carried her from the room. Uhura made space for them to pass, her hand covering her mouth in a look akin to shock.

"Is she from..." she began in a hushed tone.

"That can be the only explanation," Spock replied. He locked eyes with Jim. "Captain, do you realize what this means?"

"That I'm gonna have one hell of a report to write?"

Spock was not amused. "It means we have effectively brought a person from 21st century Earth into the 23rd century."

"Pretty long field trip," Kirk said, but the mirth was gone from his voice.

"A _permanent _field trip," Spock stressed. "We've essentially marooned her."

Spock and Uhura left the transport bay. O'Connell still stood at his desk, practically shaking in his boots. Scotty stepped further into the room, shooting the Ensign a warning look.

"Er, Cap'n... I would be a bit remiss in my duties if I didn't let ya know that it was me who left the young O'Connell alone up here. It sounded like we were up for a rough getaway so I popped off to the engine bay for a bit."

Kirk waved Scotty's apology away. "Let's not get caught up in who is responsible right now. We've still got missions ahead of us to worry about."

Scotty nodded. The Captain was beginning to have a very strained look come over his face. Wisely, the chief engineer backed from the room, pausing only to grab Ensign O'Connell by the neck of his shirt and drag him along.

Kirk was left alone in the transport room. A thick pool of blood on the transporter pad was the only indication of the seriousness of the situation.

The Enterprise would fly on. Mission after mission, the bridge crew would take comfort in their world, their duty to Starfleet. This had been another exciting, but brief moment in their career.

But for the girl... if she lived, this was to be a life altering situation for her. Jim thought she had looked young, a child even.

James T. Kirk, as arrogant as he was capable and roguish as he was strong, suddenly began feeling an unfamiliar sensation creeping across the back of his neck.

It was guilt.


End file.
